Sonny's Going Solo
by vanitylove
Summary: Entry for Saraspsg2010xx's Contest. Sonny & Chad are aquaintances. Sonny's dating Bret but when Bret makes too many mistakes. Sonny goes Solo. Can a certain aquaintance help Sonny get back at Bret? Based off Solo by Demi Lovato. CHANNY four-shot
1. Aquaintances & Prom

**Okay guys here's something new for you. Its an entry to Saraspsg2010xx's Contest. I got the song Solo by Demi Lovato. I edited a little bit & added. So read it again if you want.**

**I do not own Sonny With A Chance or Solo by Demi Lovato.**

*****Sonny's POV*****

Today I had to rush to school since Bret didn't call me to wake up. It's been like this for a while now. We've been dating for 2 months now. He's starting to act like a jerk.

While rushing to class I bumped into a muscular figure but before I could fall they caught me.

"Well aren't you clumsy." The guy said chuckling.

"Yup that's me Clumsy Allison." I said.

I finally looked into his eyes. They were blue & not just regular blue beautiful ocean blue.

"Already getting lost in my eyes?" He smirked. I snapped out of it & thought of a good comeback.

"No I was just checking my reflection. Thanks for the checking ummm... Your name please." I asked. _Nice one Sonny...Really nice_

"Whoa nice comeback Allie & my name is Chad." Chad said suprised.

"Thanks. Its only fair right? You have your fun I have mine." I said smirking.

"Very fair shouldn't you be in class?" Chad asked.

"Actually I should be & I'm gonna get detention. I gotta go nice meeting you though." I gave him a sad smile & left without hearing his reply.

I opened thedoor to see my teacher glaring at me.

"Miss Munroe nice to see you. Have an excuse for being 20 minutes late?" Ms. Bitterman asked.

"Uhh...Well" I started before being interupted.

"She was with me." Chad said coming in the room.

"What for?" asked.

"Well since you kicked me out & into the princible's office. He made Sonny walk me to class to make sure I don't ditch & his talk with me was long. So don't blame Sonny." Chad explained.

"Fine I'm sorry Sonny for blaming you. I should no better than to blame my A+ student." Ms. Bitterman said.

"Its okay." I said sitting down.

turned to the board while I watched Chad sit.

Chad caught me staring & winked. While I heard my friends Miley, Selena, and Portlyn giggle at me.

"Okay class we all know Next Friday is Prom. Well decided our class should come up with a theme & we need volunteers. So who wants to help?" Ms. Bitterman asked.

"I'll help." I said raising my hand.

"As always Miss Munroe." Ms. Bittermsn chuckled.

"I will." Chance said.

"NO PUT YOUR HAND DOWN. YOU'LL MAKE IT A BATMAN PROM OR SOMETHING!" Miley yelled.

"Your point?" Chance asked.

"I'm not dressing up as Batwoman whatever her name is." Miley screeched.

After 20 minutes of Crazy ideas like Cake prom bring a cake & dance. Tiger prom everyone dress as tiger. Hat prom wear ridulous hats. As much as it sounds I wanna have a real prom.

I raised my hand countless times to share my idea but I gave up.

"Okay enough!" Chad yelled. Everyone was quiet even .

"How about we let Sonny give us an idea?" Chad said. Everyone gave him confused faces.

"Umm who is Sonny?" Ms. Bitterman asked.

"Miss Munroe over there who had her hand up countless times. Sonny share." Chad said.

I smiled at him.  
>"I was thinking maybe we have a mix prom." I said.<p>

"As in?" Chance asked.

"A romantic prom but with bands." I said.

"I love it." Portlyn yelled.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"But wait! What should we call it?" Selena asked. "Sonny any ideas?" Ms. Bitterman asked. Umm A Night In The Clouds" I said. "That's good. But since there's bands playing how about Rockin' In A Night Of Clouds?" Chad said. "That's genius Chad." I said. "I do try." Chad said smirking. "Okay its settled we're have a Prom. All thanks to Sonny." said. "I had a little help." I said smiling at Chad.

Everyone clapped the loudest was Chad.

I blushed.

The bell rang & I left the class waiting for Chad.

"Hey Chad." I said waving to him. He came over.  
>"Hey Sonny." Chad said.<p>

"Thanks for what you did. The prom idea, saving me from detention, and falling." I said.

"Welcome babe." Chad said.

"Ohh and where did Sonny come from?" I asked.

"Allison has Son at the end. So Sonny. By the way you weren't cranky this morning so I can tell you like the mornings. I can also guess your favorite color is yellow. Right?" Chad said.

"Yeah it is." I smiled._ Bret doesn't even know that. He thinks my favorite color is pink._

"By the way between us I call you Sonshine instead." Chad said winking at me. I blushed.

"Well by knowing you. I can tell your favorite color is blue. You like the nights because if you were a morning person you would've saw me. Right?" I said smirking.

"You're good. I gotta go. Here's my number. I'll see you at lunch. K Son." Chad said handing me his number & he kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay." I said.

When I turned around I saw an angry looking Bret. My blush was gone now. _Whoops forgot I had boyfriend_

_*****Okay That's chapter 1. Tomorrow if I update the lyrics will start fitting in. Review Whatcha think.*****_

_**iStemiFan1 has logged out**_


	2. Detention & Solo

_**Okay Guys I'm back. Here's Chapter 2.**_

_**I do not own Sonny With A Chance or Solo by Demi Lovato.**_

_****Sonny's POV****_

"WHAT HELL WAS THAT ALLISON!" Bret yelled.

"Umm that was Chad. You know what I'm talking about you know a guy name Chad." I said trying to change the subject.

"Allison don't play stupid with me. Why did he kiss you on the cheek?" Bret asked.

"I don't know. It was just a way of saying bye I guess." I said kinda confused. Bret's anger was gone.

"You're not suppose to be communicating with any of my team mates Allison you know that." Bret said caringly.

_**You speak to me in your words I hear a melody.**_

_Well Bret is only trying to protect me, Aww_

_he's so sweet especially the way he said it._

"Ok I get it but Chad is different. He's nice sweet. What's wrong with talking to him?" I asked.

"Chad is bad. He's a player stay away from him ok babe." Bret said.

"Fine. Ummm Bret I know this is silly but

what's my favorite color?" I asked.

"Pink babe. I gotta go to class see you at lunch" Bret said leaving without a kiss on the cheek. _Unbelieveble he still doesn't know my favorite color._

I went to Science class which went fast it was time for lunch. After class I put books in my locker went to the cafeteria. I went to the lunch line to find Ick-On-A-Stick

Ick-On-A-Bun. I sa Itst with my crew. Miley, Selena, Derek, Portlyn, Daniel, Dylan, Zane.

Except the guys went to sit with the football team today with Bret the captin. Which means I can't sit with them.

_**But in the twilight, It's so hard to see what's wrong for me.**_

I mean Bret is protecting me or he's hiding something. I can't sit with them but other girls can except for me. Its so confusing.

"Hey Sonny you don't mind if we sit over there today but if you do we'll stay because you're our friend?" Portlyn asked. _Say No we need time to think about this Bret issue. _

"I don't mind. I need time to think anyway." I said.

"You sure Sonny?" Miley asked.

"I'm sure Miles. Have fun." I said smiling.

"Okay if you need us come over." Selena said getting out her chair.

I decided to go outside for the rest of lunch period. I went to my favorite tree layed under it.

"Hey Sonshine." Chad said.

"Hey Chaddie gonna lay down with me?" I asked.

"I would but I'm starving." Chad said leaning against the tree after that a loud rumble made us silent.

"I'm assuming you didn't eat. Wanna go eat some real food. I'm tired of that fancy food they give us." Chad said.

"I never get fancy food. What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Football players cheerleaders get good food." Chad said.

"Uhh this school is so unfair." I pouted.

"Come on Sonshine. Let's go get some real food. My uncle Dustin owns a restraunt he has take out." Chad said pulling me up.

"But it's against the rules to go out of school in school hours." I said.

"I don't care." Chad said getting on his motorcycle.

"Chad you'll get detention." I said trying to reason with him.

"I can take it." Chad said.

"What about me I never been in detention before." I asked.

"I'm gonna be with you babe." Chad said holding his hand out.

_I really wanna go, I always wanted to do something bad._

"Fine." I said taking his hand he helped me on.

"Here wear my helmet." Chad said putting it on my head.

"What about you?" I asked .

"I rather if I have brain damage than you. You're more important to me." Chad said.

I kissed him on the cheek wrapped my arms around his waist. Chad kicked his kick stand up,put the keys in the ignition, we rode off.

_It's the most freedom thing I've ever done._

After about 10 minutes we got there.

He took the keys out, put the kick stand down, helped me off.

Chad chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"You look adorable." Chad said taking my helmet off.

"Come on lets meet Uncle Dustin." Chad said taking my hand.

When we got in there it was little crowded. The walls are biege, the booths were brown, the floor was dark hard wear floor, the tables were a light brown brown.

"You like?" Chad asked.

"I love." I said.

"Hey Chadster aren't you suppose to be in school?" A guy said gonna guess Uncle Dustin. He has blue eyes light brown hair.

"Yup but I'm hungry the lady told me too." Chad said smirking.

"Well who is this beautiful young lady?" Uncle Dustin asked.

"Goodie-To-Shoes." Chad said smirking I whacked him upside the head.

"I'm Sonny." I said holding my hand out.

"I'm Dustin but you can call me Dusty." Dustin said shaking my hand.

"Your smacks hurt." Chad whined.

"Good that means they work." I said Dustin I laughed.

"I like you. Come on lets get you guys some lunch." Dustin said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

He led us to the kitchen.

"So what did this poor girl do to you that she's here during school hours?" Dustin asked Chad.

"Because I'm awesome." Chad said smirking.

"Yeah at being annoying." I said smirking. Chad glared & stuck his tongue out at me.

"Ha that's so true." Dustin said.

"Ohh just get us some food." Chad said.

"Chad that's no way to talk to your uncle who is nice enough to give us food. FREE FOOD." I said.

"Yes listen to Sonny here. Since you were so mean to me. Sonny can I have her food for free but not you." Dustin said.

"DUDE." Chad yelled.

"See you shoud've been nice." I said smirking. Chad pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Dusty If I get Chad to apologize will you please give him his food free?" I said with my puppy dog look. Dustin's eyes softened.

"Sure. Only for you." Dustin said smiling.

"Chad is there something you wanna say?" I said nudging Chad.

"Why do I have to apologize." Chad whined. I hit him again.

"I'm sorry Dustin." Chad said.

"Good. Whatcha guys want for lunch?" Dustin asked.

"Hmmm whatcha got?" I asked.

"Burger, hot dog, chicken, pizza, you name it." Dustin said.

"Hmm I'll get what Chad gets." I said.

"Let's try something new. Sweet & Sour Chicken with noodles." Chad said.

"Sounds yummy." I said.

"Alright it'll be done in 15 minutes." Dustin said writing the order down.

"Ok Come on Sonny let's go sit." Chad said wrapping his arm around my waist.

Chad sat on a stool, While I started at him.

"What?" Chad asked smirking.

"Where's my seat?" I asked glaring.

"You're standing on it." Chad said looking at the floor.

"Ha you're so silly Chaddie." I said sitting on his lap. Chad chuckled.

"Okay all better." I said giggling. I started fidgeting in his lap. Chad pulled me more into his lap & wrapped his arm around my waist.

"How about now?" Chad asked. I snuggled my head in his neck.

"Sleepy & comfortable." I said yawning.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up later." Chad said kissing my nose.

I feel asleep & Chad me up.

"Hey sleepyhead." Chad said.

"Hey." I said.

"Come on time to go." Chad said picking me up.

"Okay." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"See you guys later. Nice meeting you Sonny." Dustin said.

"Nice meeting you Dusty." I said.

Chad set me down on the back of the motorcycle & put the helmet on me.

He got on & I held the bad, while holding his waist.

We drove off again. Chad turned off the motorcycle off & we sat under my tree.

Chad gave me one of the boxes & he started eating while I watched. He looked up & smirked.

"Don't know how to use chop sticks?" Chad laughed.

"No." I said.

Chad grabbed my box & managed to get food on the sticks.

"Open." Chad said smirking.

I opened & he feed me.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes it was." Chad said after feeding me.

"Thanks for feeding me." I said looking away.

"No problem." Chad said.

"Come on its time for class." I said standing up.

We walked back to class & we were late. Like always a person told on us & we have detention Saturday morning.

The rest of the day went by fast & I met with Bret again.

"Where were you at lunch?" Bret asked.

"Outside." I said. _Well I wasn't really lying its true I was outside with Chad on a motorcycle._

"With Chad." Bret growled.

"Yup See you later." I said walking away.

***The Next Day***

It's Saturday so I got up & dressed in blue jeans, grey top, green jacket, and black ankle boots. For makeup a powder green eyeshadow and pink lip gloss.

I brushed my teeth & hair. My parents were sleep so I quietly left the house. I walked to the school which is almost 10 minuyes from my house & got me a coffee.

I finally got to the school & went to the basement where detention was.

I opened the door to find everyone looking at me shocked.

"Miss Munroe nice to see you finally join us." Mr. Lockwood said.

"Yup." I said looking for a seat. I saw Bret pointing to a seat next to him. But he's just gonna give me a lecture.

I saw Chad motioning me to sit. There were no seats open.

"Miss Munore just sit." Mr. Lockwood said.

"Fine." I walked over to Chad & sat in his lap. Everyone gasped.

" Miss Munroe that's not what I ment." Mr. Lockwood said.

"Your point?" I asked sipping my coffee.

"Sit in a seat not on Chad." Mr. Lockwood glared.

"Fine. Hold my coffee." I said handing it to Chad. I walked over to the seat where Bret was sitting & pulled next to Chad & sat. Everyone laughed.

I smiled.

"Better." I asked.

"Okay write I will follow Mr. Lockwood's directions on the board 1,000 times." Mr. Lockwood yelled

Chad chuckled. I rolled my eyes and wrote. "I will follow Mr. Lockwood's directions X1,000"

"Done." I said sitting again.

"You can't be." Mr. Lockwood said turning around.

When he turned around he was red as a tomato.

"Okay I'll let you off with a warning just be good." Lockwood said.

"No promises." I said.

I laid back in my chair & put me feet on Chad's lap. Chad smirked. I winked. While Bret glared from the back of me.

I started thinking about every mistake Bret made.

_**I can't resit until you give the truth a little twist. **_

_I mean Bret always said he didn't want me to sit with his friends. That's true but he didn't want me to meet Chad. So that's why. I didn't question him but now it makes so much sense._

**_As if you're gonna get away with this. You're not sorry._**

_He was embarassed of me that's why. All his friends are here & he's not gonna get away with this. If he even says he's sorry he's not. I know his moves._

**_I can't believe I fell for this._**

_I can't believe I fell for his little game. All the signs were there I just ignored them._

**_I fell through the hole, Down at the bottom of your soul, Didn't think you would do so low._**

_Last summer he cheated on me with my sister. I wasn't even in his soul or heart anymore. I didn't think he would go so low. But I got back together with him._

**_Look at what you did, You're losing me is what you won._**

_He doesn't even see what he's doing. He may have won his pride, but now he's also won losing me._

**_Got me planning to go solo._**

_Now I'm here in detention thinking about leaving him. I'm about to go solo._

**_Solo._**

_I like it._

**_You sing to me to bad, You couldn't even stay on key._**

_When he cheated on me 2 months ago. He sung to me but he was horribe couldn't stay on key. But I was stupid enough to forgive him because he tried for me._

**_If your life is such a mystery, Why don't you just stick to acting._**

_He sung to me a song called mystery because that's how his life is without me. Well he's better off acting anyway._

**_Oh here we go again, You couldn't find my number until when, You thought that you could get to my best friend._**

_I always call him because he can't remember my number. He called when he needed his sister's number. 1 week ago he asked for Portlyn's number to ask her out. We were broken up then._

_He wasn't getting her number._

**_Without a script your game is blacking_**

_He could never lie without saying something he heard on tv._

**_I can't believe I fell for this._**

_I feel so stupid for falling for him._

**_I fell through the hole, Down at the bottom of your soul, Didn't think you could go so low. _**

_He cheated on me with my sister, he left me out of his mind & heart, and he went beyond so low._

**_You're losing me is what you won._**

_He's losing me is what he wants and that's what he's gonna get._

**_I'd rather go to a party alone, Than have to walk around with you in my arm._**

_I rather go to prom alone and have you in my arms. All he prorobably do is avoid me anyway._

I finally zoned back into class just in time too.

"Okay guys time to go home & hopefully I won't have to see you next Saturday." Mr. Lockwood said.

I took my feet off Chad's lap & kissed his cheek.

"Call me later K." I said getting out my chair.

"Got it Sonshine." Chad said.

I was halfway down the hall before I heard Bret.

"Allison!" Bret yelled. _What now?_

"Yes Bret?" I asked.

"What were you doing with Cooper. I told you stay away from him." Bret yelled.

"I don't want to. You don't own me. I know your game Bret you cheat on me when you get bored with me & when you cheat with the others you come back to me. I was stupid enough to keep coming back to you anyway. The only reason you tell me to stay away from your friends is because you know I'll find someone better. You especially know you didn't want me near Chad. But now I see everything so clear. I don't need you & I won't be crawling back to you. Also delete my number out your phone because they're is no need for you calling me." I said.

Bret & Everyone's shocked faces made me smirk.

"ME AND BRET ARE OVER. SO WHATEVER ONE OF YOU BITCH, SLUTS, OR WHORES WANTED HIM. HE'S ALL YOURS. I gotta go now. Toddles." I said walking away.

**_Now I'm proud to admit, That we're done goodluck trying to find me, Cause I didn't think you could go so low._**

**_Look at what you did you're losing me is what you won._**

**_Got me planning to go solo_**

**_Now we're done_**

**_Cause you got me planning to go solo, SOLO, SOLO, SOLO_**

I saw Chad about to ride off.

"Chad!" I yelled.

He looked up & I ran to him.

"Can I get a ride?" I asked.

He took off his helmet & put it on me.

"Come on babe. We're going solo together." Chad said.

I smiled & got on. Together we rode off.

_******Okay so chapter 2. Do you think this is a good ending or should I continue the next 2 chapters. I have ideas for them If you want me to continue. Review******_

_**iStemiFan1 has logged out**_


	3. Drama & Random Munroes

**Hey guys I'm back. Here's chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be either posted tomorrow or later on tonight.**

*****Sonny's POV*****

So it's been a couple of days since mine & Bret's breakup. I feel so much better and especially with Chad by my side.

I was at my locker putting my bag and books in my locker.

"Hey Sonshine." Chad greeted.

"Hey Chaddie." I said closing my locker.

"So how about we take it to the next step?" Chad said smirking.

"The next step?" I asked confused.

"Remember what you promised me?" Chad asked. I looked confused. Chad chuckled.

"You said that you'll sit with the football team & me for lunch because Bret isn't your boyfriend anymore." Chad smirked.

"Ohh I'm busy you know, I gotta help the girls with their dresses and I have no time for lunch. So see yah later Chad." I said running from him.

It didn't take him long to catch up with me.

"Nun Uhh Munroe you promised." Chad said pulling towards the cafeteria.

"No I'm unpromising you." I said stopping him.

"Sorry that's not how it works." Chad said throwing me over his shoulder.

"CHAD JAKE DYLAN LESLEY COOPER PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed.

Chad chuckled and from upside down I can we're at the footballs team's table.

"Hey guys we have someone joining us for lunch." Chad said.

"Who?" Chase asked.

"Sonny." Chad said.

"Cool" Everyone said.

"Finally we get to sit with Bret's girlfriend." Chance said.

"I'm sorry but let me correct you I'm his EX Girlfriend." I said.

"Ohh sorry." Chance said.

"Its fine now...ummm Chad can I ask you something?" I said.

"Yes Sonshine." Chad answered.

"ARE YOU GONNA PUT ME DOWN?" I screamed again.

Everyone laughed.

"Fine." Chad said putting me down.

"Finally." I said glaring.

Chad motioned me to take a seat. I glared and walked away only to be picked up by Chad once again. Chad sat down with me in his lap.

"See Sonny we're not scary." Taylor said.

"Its not I don't wanna sit with you its just Bret sits here which makes it unsanitary for me." I said rolling my eyes. They laughed.

"Yeah I love how he uses the same line on girls." Chad said from behind.

"Hey baby were have you been all my life." Taylor said in Bret's voice. I laughed.

"I love how the girls have the same reaction." I said.

"Ohh Bret (giggles)." Lucas said a girls voice. We laughed again.

"OMG you guys are fools." I said cracking up.

My stomach growled stopping everyone from laughing.

"Sounds like Sonbon is hungry." Zac said teasing me.

"Chad get Sonny some food." Mandy said.

"Who are you my mother?" Chad said glaring.

"No she's your sister just like I am so go." Casey said.

"I will but you won't tell me when to do something so get over yourselves." Chad said getting with me in his arms.

Chad set me down and left to get our food.

"You guys didn't need to do that. Chad already has enough things on his mind." I said.

"Like what? There's only 3 things on a guys mind. Girls, Sex, and Sports." Casey said.

"I know right and a girl deserves to be treated like a princess." Mandy said.

"Well did you know sometimes a guy needs to be treated like a prince and not a servant." I said starting to get upset.

"Ohh shut up and be happy I got Chad to do something for you." Casey said.

"Whoa dude you don't tell Sonny. I don't give a damn who you are but you're not going to talk to her like that unless you're her parents so shut the hell up." Zac said.

"Excuse me I'm your best friends sister." Casey said glaring.

"I don't care but you ARE NOT GOING TO TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Zac said half screaming.

"Ok both of you shut up." I said trying to be calm. Silence filled our table.

"First off don't you dare talk to me like that because I may not be a cheerleader but I will ruin your reputation so damn fast. So I suggest you get your act together. Zac sweetie you don't need to defend me, I can do it on my own." I said I got up and kissed his cheek.

"Tell Chad I'll see him later. k?" I said.

The guys nodded.

I left and went to the ballroom and saw the crew.

"So Sonny we have everything except for decorations." Dylans said.

"Ok Chad and I will get it later." I said.

"Sonny can you help us with the tables please." Portlyn said.

"Sure." I said putting the clipboared.

*****Chad's POV*****

I came back with Sonny and I's food and everyone was silent and Sonny was gone. I also saw Casey and Zac glaring at each other.

"Where's Sonny? Why's everyone so quiet and what's up with Casey and Zac glaring at each other?" I asked.

"Sonny left." Chance said.

"Why?" I asked setting the food down.

"Your sister was being a bitch." Chase said. Casey glared.

"Hey don't look at him like that because its true." Jade said.

"What did Casey do?" I asked.

"Sonny said Casey didn't need to tell you to get her food. Casey said every girl needed to be treated like a princess. Sonny said guys sometimes needs to be treated like a prince. Casey told Sonny to shut. Zac defended her and Sonny stopped everything by telling them to shut up. Then Sonny left." Chase summed it up.

"What were Sonny's exact words when she left?" I asked glaring at Casey.

"First off don't you dare talk to me like that because I may not be a cheerleader but I will ruin your reputation so damn fast. So i suggest you get your act together. Do you want Zac's part?" Tori said.

"No I'm pretty sure her's wasn't yelling towards him." I said.

"Ohh and she said she'll see you later." Beck said.

"Ok." I said sitting down and started eating turning our table back to normal.

"So where's Bret?" I asked.

"With some chick he met." Vanessa said.

*****Later That Night*****

I was at the mall with the team we booked our tuxes at the same place, but different times of the day so that's how we met up.

"So how did your mom take the news that Casey got her just desserts?" Chase asked.

"At first she was angry but then happy because no one never stands up to her and especially loved Zac." I chuckled.

"I know because she was hugging over 2 hours." Zac said. We laughed.

"Hey look at Sonny." Chance said.

Sonny was modeling a green dress that made her eyes look even more beautiful. Then a guy came behind her, in a tux, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sonny giggled.

"Damn she looks good." Taylor said.

He laughed.

"Shhh." I said making them quiet.

"Justin stop." Sonny said laughing while he does his funny dance.

"What you don't like my Sprinkler?" Justin said laughing.

"No I love your sprinkler." Sonny said.

"Fine I'm going to do it in the window." Justin said.

"No don't." Sonny said. Justin started dancing in the window and people walked past laughing.

Their comments were "you go dude, rockin dude, do the sprinkler dude it"

"That's my girl over there." Justin said pointing to Sonny.

"I'M NOT HIS GIRL." Sonny said laughing.

Justin picked Sonny up and brought her to the window.

"THIS IS MY GIRL!" Justin screamed. The crowd and the guys laughed.

Justin started doing the sprinkler again.

"Allison do it with me." Justin said pouting.

"No." Sonny said rolling her eyes.

"I'm gonna change." Sonny said going back to the dressing room.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO CHANGE FOR ME BABY!" Justin screamed.

Justin continued doing the craziest dances while we watched.

Sonny came back in a red strapless shirt, black shorts, and black heels.

"You're still dancing?" Sonny chuckled.

"They love me. Don't yah?" Justin said.

They crowd screamed.

Justin started doing the tango and Sonny joined him making my blood boil.

"ALLISON AND JUSTIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mrs. Munroe screamed.

"PARTYING IN THE WINDOW WITH PEOPLE WATCHING!" Justin screamed. Sonny continued dancing.

"ALLISON!" Mrs. Munroe screamed.

"DO YOU WANNA JOIN MOMMY IT'S FUN!" Sonny screamed.

"ALLISON DEMETRIA DEVONNE LOVATO BIEBER MUNROE GET YOUR BUTT OUT THERE NOW!" Mrs. Munroe screamed.

"JUSTIN LOVATO DREW BIEBER MUNROE OUT NOW!" Mr. Munroe screamed.

"Uhh you guys are partying without me?" A girl screamed.

The girl got into the window and started dancing.

"HAHA GO DALLAS!" Justin screamed.

Then all of them started dancing together.

The crowd started laughing even more.

"Wow they're so random and goofy." Zac laughed.

"DALLAS YOU'RE 19 BE A ROLE MODEL FOR YOUR SIBLINGS AND GET OUT THE WINDOW!" Mr. Munroe said.

"NO I WANNA DANCE!" Dallas screamed.

Mr. Munroe went into the window and threw Dallas & Sonny over his back and Mrs. Munroe pulled Justin by the ear out the store.

"Come again." The clerk screamed.

"HEY REMEMBER TO CHECK OUT OUR SHOW MORE FUNNY LIKE OUR DANCING" Sonny screamed.

.COM! Justin screamed.

After they left we all left and I went home and freshened up and went to bed.

_******So that's chapter 3. Review!*****_

_**iStemiFan1 has logged out**_


	4. Prom & Revenge

**I'm back again sorry for not updating yesterday. I was at my family's cookout. Ugh hated it. I got screamed at by my aunt we hate each other. It was hilarious, it's funny when adults yell at me because all I hear is blah blah blah. **

**But any way here's the last chapter of this contest story, I may even make this a multi-chapter when I finish my sequel "Love Found But Forbidden & Channy's Struggle" Check those out too if you like.**

**I Do Not Own Sonny With A Chance or SWAC Would Still Be On Tv **

*****Sonny's POV*********

We came home and after our lecture from Mom and Dad. I took a shower and went to bed.

I woke up to my alarm clock and I had an hour until school started. I'm really stressed today because everyone's depending on Chad and I for the prom.

I'm feeling kinda dark and weird. It's been because of Chad he makes me wanna hide and I'm scared of letting him in too close.

Knock Knock

"Come in." I said.

"Hey Ally." Dallas said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Remember at the mall?" Dallas asked.

"How could I know not?" I laughed. Dallas rolled her eyes.

"There was this guy with your school's team and he was staring at you." Dallas said sitting on my bed.

"Really? What did he look like." I asked sitting up.

"He has blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, he's muscular, and I'm guessing he's on the football team." Dallas said.

I blushed.

"That's Chad." I said smiling huge for some reason._ Sonny stop smiling you probably look like a clown. BTW stop calling yourself Sonny your name is Allison._

"Ooo Your blushing what's going on between you and Chad"? Dallas asked smirking.

"He's a friend." I said.

"There's more don't lie to me." Dallas asked.

"We met a few days ago. We're friends and he's helping me with the prom." I said.

"Talk more." Dallas said clearly getting impatient.

"He kinda helped me realize Bret and I aren't ment to be." I said.

"FINALLY. So anything else?" Dallas said.

"I kinda like him." I said blushing.

"Ooo What's he like?" Dallas asked.

"He's smart, funny, and we have moments that are unexpected. He's also a bad boy." I said giggling at the last part.

"A Bad Boy. My baby sis has a crush on a bad boy. Ally is growing up." Justin said closing the door.

Dallas giggled.

"How long have you been there?" I asked glaring.

"Since Dallas came in here. She told me to wait outside but it was lonely out there. So what the heck right?" Justin said smiling.

"Well that's all you need to know." I said standing up.

"Aww come on Ally. Tell us more." Dallas said whining.

"No besides I have to get dressed to do some last minute chores." I said.

"Fine." Dallas & Justin said together. They left.

I put on some green skinny jeans, black tank top, brown boots, and brown leather jacket. I put my hair in a side pony, applied lip gloss, and mascara. I grabbed my phone and guitar. I went to my favorite hiding spot. It was our spot. Mine and my ex best friend Lucy. She was a liar and every bad thing I could think of.

Our spot...I mean my spot was a cave that you could see the whole city through it. I finished my song I've been working.

Playing a few chords I played the last few lines of my song.

_Cause I didn't think you would go so low_

_Look at what you did you're losing me is what you won_

_Got me planning to go solo_

_Now we're done_

_Cause you got me planning to go solo, solo, solo, solo_

I smiled as I sang the last line of my song.

I got an idea and called my gang. I hurried up and got my phone out.

"DYLAN!" I screamed.

"WHAT I DO?" Dylan screamed back.

"Nothing I need you to do me a favor." I said.

"What kind of favor?" Dylan asked.

"A band favor." I said smirking.

"I'm listening." Dylan said. _I can picture him smirking right now._

"Remember that note sheet I gave you?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Dylan said.

"Can you and the band play it with me at the prom?" I asked._ PLEASE SAY YES!_

"Sure." Dylan said.

"Thanks Dill." I said.

"No prob." Dylan said.

"I go to go love you." I said.

"Love you too." Dylan said hanging up.

Perfect. All I need to do is fine me another outfit.

I called Chad.

"CDC HERE. BUT FIRST LET ME HEAR YA SAY HEY!" Chad screamed. I rolled my eyes.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Ugh what do you want Sonny you ruined my talking mood." Chad said.

"Is everything ready for the prom?" I asked.

"Yeah thanks for the help." Chad said with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry. But I did do most of it and I'm glad you pulled through for me when I wasn't there." I said smiling.

"Well no problem. So what did you call me for?" Chad said.

"I'm just checking. I'm gonna be a little late." I said.

"Ok I'll let Mrs. Bitterman know." Chad said.

"I go to go. Thanks again." I said.

"Ok see you later babe." Chad hung up.

I put my guitar back in the case, went home, got into my car, and drove to the mall.

I picked out a dark blue tupe top, black mini skirt, and black heels. I went to Chelsea's hair. **(I made it up the name.)**

Chelsea sat me down started dying my hair a black. After 10 minutes she dryed it. Then she washed it and dryed it again. She straightened my hair gave me a side bang that covered my left eye. She turned me around to the mirror.

"So Ally how you like it?" Chelsea asked smiling.

"I love it!" I said bouncing in my seat.

"No charge now give Bret what he deserves." Chelsea said hugging me from behind. I thanked Chelsea and drove home.

I took a shower, dressed in my revenger outfit, styled my makeup, and put my long jacket over my outfit. I drove off to the school and met with the gang.

"Hey guys." I said taking off my jacket.

"SONNY?" They screamed.

"Surprised?" I asked smirking.

"Damn you look good." Zane said.

"Why thank you." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Whoa New Sonny in the house everybody get out the way." Dylan said.

We all laughed.

"So Sonny nervous?" Miley asked.

"Nope all I'm doing this for is to see Bret's face." I said.

"Whoa this is gonna be epic." Derek said.

"I know." Selena said jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes. 10 minutes passed and five bands went on.

"Sonny we're on in 5." Dylan said.

"Ok." I said reappling my makeup. I was dancing so much in the back of the stage It started to come off.

5 minutes later

"Ok guys you ready?" I asked putting my hand in our group handshake.

"You know it." They said together and putting their hands in our circle.

"Selena count us down." Daniel said.

"3...2...1" Selena counted.

"REVENGE!" We screamed.

"Ok guys get ready for the band we've all been waiting for... THE SCENE!" Nigel yelled.

The crowd went nuts.

I walked on stage.

"ARE YOU GUYS READY!" I yelled.

The crowd screamed.

"HIT IT!" I screamed.

_You speak to me and in your words I hear a melody_

_But in the twilight it's so hard to see_

_What's wrong for me._

_I can believe I fell for this_

_I feel through the hole _I sang slamming the microphone stand down on the ground

_Done at the bottom of you soul _

_Didn't think you would go so low_

_Look at what you did _

_You're losing me is what you won _

_Got me planning to go solo...Solo _I walked the stage stairs dancing with crowd. I found Bret with a shocked face and smirked

_You sing to me too bad you couldn't even stay on key _I pulled his face to mine by his tie

If your life is such a mystery

why don't you stick to acting

_Oh here we go again _I sang pulling away from him. I walked to Portlyn dancing with her.

_You couln't find my number until when_

_You thought you could get to my best friend _I sang pointing to Portlyn

_Without script your game is blacking_ I smirked at his face

_I can't believe I fell for this_

_I fell through the hole_

_Down at the bottom of your soul_

_Didn't think you would go so low_

_Look at would you did _

_You're losing me is what you won_

_Got me planning to go solo SOLO _I walked back to the stage, holding onto Dylan's neck while he played guitar

_I'd rather go to a party alone_

_Then have to walk around with you in my arm_

_Now I'm proud to admit that we're done _

_Goodluck trying to find me_

_Cause I didn't think you would go so low_

_Look at would you've done _

_You're losing me is what you won_

_Got me planning to go SOLO_

_Now we're done_

_Cause you me planning to go solo, solo, solo, SOLO _The crowd sang with me

I finished and smiled. While the band bowed.

"Thank you guys for listening." I said smiling huge. I smiled at the crowd again and went backstage.

"OMG THAT WAS AWESOME!" Dylan screamed.

"We were awesome." Zane said.

"Why wouldn't we? We are the best." I said smirking.

They laughed.

"Well we're gonna go dance. Save us a dance." Daniel said pointing to the band.

"Don't worry I will." I said. They left.

"Well look at that Good Girl Gone Bad." A voice said. He came out the dark.

I smiled.

"Why yes I am." I said smiling.

"I'm proud of you Sonny." Chad said smirking.

"You should be." I said giving him his cocky smirk.

"Hey you can't use my smirk. Its mine." Chad said.

"I can use whatever I want." I said sticking my tongue out.

Chad looked me up and down. I smirked again.

"Like what you see?" I said walking towards him.

"Love what I see." Chad said smirking.

I traced Chad's muscule shirt with my finger slowly.

Chad groaned. I smirked again.

"Kiss me." I said looking him into his eyes. Chad wasted no time in kissing me.

I kissed him for about 5 seconds before things get heated. I pulled away.

"Sorry I don't makeout with guys I don't date." I said winking at him and went into the bathroom.

I got my bag from the place I hid it in. I changed into a red dress. It fit my curves perfectly and surely to get Chad's attnetion.

I wash off my makeup I had on changed from lip gloss to a red lip stick and eye shadow. I put my silver heart necklace on and my black heels back on.

I dropped my stuff back in my locker and went to the ballroom. I danced with some guys while Chad glared.

I smirked at him.

Dylan cut in and glared at the guy until he left.

"Dylan." I laughed smacking him arm.

"Well i wanted to dance with you and he was taking too long." Dylan whined.

"You're lucky you're cute." I said. Dylan smirked. After me & Dylan danced. I went outside & watched the stars from my favorite spot. Someone grabbed from behind, turned towards them, & kissed me. We pulled away breathless. "We're officially dating now." Chad said smirking. "Agreed." I said kissing him again. ****Okay So that's my four-shot. Hope you enjoyed it****


End file.
